Do you want me?
by partygirlgrace
Summary: I suck at summaries but yeah PUDD Dougie finally tell's his mother he is gay Harry wants to make Dougie feel better
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N: Hey people this is my first fan fic on here however I have written fan fics on wattpad so this isn't my first time ever.**_

Nobody's POV

Dougie and Harry, Harry and Dougie. They were a pair, Lovers, Band mates, Best friends. But even though they were in a relationship the only people that knew were Tom, Danny, Fletch and the other people connected to the band. The Thing that worried Dougie the most about there relationship was there parents didn't know. They had been dating for just over a year now and Dougie thought that his mum would disown him and he didn't even want to think of what Harry's parents would be like.

Harry's parents weren't the sort of people to accept someone for being gay. Dougie knew they couldn't hide it from there parents forever, and the time to tell there parents was…TODAY!

Dougie's POV

My heart beat was rapid, my palms all sweaty. I was scared about what my mum would think about me being gay and being with Harry. I raised my hand and knocked on the front door of my mother's house. The nerves were kicking in severely. Harry stood behind me.

Harry: "Doug it will be alright if she disowns you, you still have me no matter what and you have Danny and Tom" Harry whispered into my ear, before placing a lingering kiss on my cheek. My mother came to the door.

Sam: "Hello Dougie" she greeted me

Me: "Hey mum" she gave me a hug.

Me: "Mum I need to tell you something" "come on in and sit down and then you can tell me" I walked into my childhood home and went into the living room I sat on the couch with Harry next to me it felt really strange being here with Harry to tell my mother I was gay and Harry was my boyfriend. My mother walked back into the room

Sam: "so what is it that you wanted to tell me?" I took a deep breath before opening my mouth to tell her

Me: "mum I don't know how you will take this but I'm…I'm…I'm gay and Harry is my boyfriend" my mother looked shocked and taken back.

Sam: "You what?" I repeated it again

Me: "mum I'm gay and Harry is my boyfriend" she had a angry look on her face

Sam: "you are no son of mine…GET OUT!" it was my turn to be shocked and taken back

Me: "What?"

Sam: "you heard me get the fuck out of my house" I was stunned, my own mother disowned me because I was gay.

Me: "fine but I wont be there if you need me, nice knowing you Sam" I walked out of the house and started crying. Harry grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face him.

Harry: "Doug?" I looked up at his face.

Me: "yeah?"

Harry: "Do you want to wait to tell my parents or just tell them today?"

Me: "I don't mind Harry"

Harry: "we will tell them today then since we are already in Essex and then we can go home and have a little fun" he added a wink at the end, I knew what he was hinting at.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:Really shout story guys but I wanted to do 2 chapters so I couldn't really call it a one shot but yeah**

Harry's POV

My parents had taken it better than Dougie's mum had, and we were now back at home. I pinned Dougie against the wall and smashed my lips onto his, we started to passionately kiss. He broke away from the kiss much to my displeasure.

Dougie: "Harry we should take this upstairs" I nodded in agreement and pulled him up the stairs I was desperate to give Dougie something he wouldn't forget for a long time. I pushed open our bedroom door and through him on the bed, he bounced up slightly. I climbed on top of Dougie.

I moved my hand over his belt buckle and unbuckled it. I pulled the belt from out the loops and placed it next to me, never know might be useful. I ripped his shirt from his chest and removed his jean and managed to remove his boxers in the process, his 7 inch cock sprung up. I gave him a kiss on the lips before moving down his body leaving light kisses all over until I reached his penis. He removed my shirt before I could carry on with what I was doing. I placed a light kiss on the tip before taking the whole thing in my mouth; I looked up at him through my eyelashes. His small hands grabbed my hair and kept me down; he started thrusting into my mouth. I placed my hands on his hips to keep him down. He removed his hands from my hair and started playing with his hard nipples. I pulled off of his cock with a wet _pop_. I quickly stood up and removed my jeans. Dougie pushed me down on the bed, I had never seen this side of Dougie before.

Dougie: "you gonna let me fuck you?"

Me: "no way in hell"

Dougie: "you gonna let me ride your monster of a cock?"

Me: "yes"

Dougie: "fair enough, but you know one day I'm gonna fuck you and there will be no stopping it" I nodded in response, it was fair to let him fuck me one day since it was always my cock in his arse. He copied my action and placed kisses all the way down my body from my lips to my 10 inch cock. He placed a light kiss on the head and started to take it all in his mouth. He started deepthroating me, I started to feel my orgasm pool up in my stomach. I pulled him off; not wanting to explode just yet. I pulled Dougie close to me, and gave him a kiss. I didn't bother preparing him, I was too desperate to do that, so I just pushed into him. He let out a loud scream of my name "_Harry!_"

Dougie's POV

I felt Harry push into me, the pain was unbearable. I leant back and buried my head in his neck, I bit down. After I had got used to it I started riding his monster. He started thrusting up into me. I soon felt Harry's dick hit my prostate.

Me: "HARRY KEEP HITTING THERE!" I screamed at the top of my voice. My orgasm was starting to pool up in my stomach. I grabbed hold of throbbing member and started pumping myself. Harry replaced my hand with his own. Soon I was coming all over my chest and Harry's hand. I clenched around Harry's still thrusting member. It wasn't long before he was coming in my tight arse. We came down from our low, he pulled out of me and laid back on the bed I laid next to him and cuddled into his side before falling into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
